


A Taste of the Storm, Part 3

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: Marek and Aurelia decide to try and spend a little time together...
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825
Kudos: 1





	A Taste of the Storm, Part 3

Marek followed Aurelia as she led him through the hallways and bridges of the Tower. The lattice work of their surroundings only drove them to be closer to each other, but that also meant many more people were around them. They had no privacy for even a moment, and as two members of very different backgrounds, it was most likely going to cause a stir for them to be together. Aurelia was basically a cop; someone sworn to protect and serve, Marek was just a scout, always out beyond the walls of this place and ready to do his best to give trouble to the enemies of the people. They needed a moment alone. They needed a place to hide. Too bad they couldn’t turn invisible, or else any place would work. They ran, his hand in hers, until they came to a stop.  
“I’ve been scoping this place out for a while,” She stated. “No one’s coming.”  
Marek’s face lit up and blushed slightly, as he looked around the cellar they were in. A place with nothing but a wooden table, some canisters of grain, and a small fan going in the breeze to keep it relatively cool down here. No door, but also no one to deal with. It would have to do.  
“How long do we have?” He said as his eyes quickly scanned the area.  
“We should have about thirty minutes before the change of cleaning detail.”  
Marek smiled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in close to him. Her hands clung to his shoulders as their lips met in an intricate dance of contact and release. Each time, tiny sparks popped and snapped between the places where their skin had come in contact. His hands slipped under the black leather of her long leather robe or jacket, it was hard to tell sometimes. It smelled of different kinds of flora from earth, ones that hadn’t grown in quite some time. It drove him a bit wild and drove him to drift his kisses from her lips to her cheek, her jaw, and heading down along the edge of her neck.  
“Oh….hold….on.”  
He relented for a split second as she undid the clasp closest to her neck in order to give him a better opportunity to extend his trail of affection southward. The invitation was quickly extended through the sound and feeling of the collar flapping to the side. Marek wasted no time in letting himself get back to outlining her neck, but did not make it very long before hearing a sound from behind him. He wasn’t sure if she had heard it as her hands were pressed against him to hold herself steady. His instincts clicked in automatically and in a few seconds his head was facing towards the sound with his hand cannon aimed for the source.  
“Wait!” Cid and Feyla both screamed out to the fright of both guardians.  
As Marek lowered his hand cannon and Aurelia took a defensive position, it was noticed that the sound came from a sweeper bot. A limited A.I frame that was meant to simply clean the areas of the Tower. The bot stared at the pair of lovers and the gun pointed at it’s bright red center eye for a minute in silence before taking its cleaning tools and going back to its duties.  
“Sweep, sweep, sweep,” the bot spoke, seemingly not threatened by Marek’s weapon of choice.  
Aurelia, once realizing what had given them both a fright and noticing how it didn’t seem to care about the weapon pointed squarely at it, began to laugh. Marek felt deflated for a moment before starting to chuckle and putting his gun back in it’s holster on his hip. They both smiled and moved towards the stairs before realizing they weren’t sure where to go.  
“The city’s closing down at this point of the night. The decoder and other help we could gain from the Praxics won’t be available for at least another six or seven hours.”  
Aurelia smiled very big and bright as she began to blush a mixture of red and purple through her aqua-marine skin. She came forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“We can go to my place. It’s not far from here…”  
Marek was surprised by her movement and invitation as this is the first time he had ever had the chance to do something like this. At least, outside of his ship that is. A real room, with a bed? A real set of pillows? He was just so stunned that as he stood with his jaw wide open at this thought, she began to pull him along towards the more Bohemian-appearing area of the wall.  
“I’ve never seen an apartment. At least not in a long time. This should be…”  
“Interesting? Wait until you see inside.” She said as they wandered up a small staircase to a large red wooden door.  
Aurelia signaled Feyla to peek inside and see if there was anything that should be excused or hidden before they entered in. Feyla let her know that everything was good and she opened the door, quickly dragging him inside. Feyla looked at Cid and bumped the edge of his shell and they disappeared into their pocket dimensions in order to give the two lovers some open time...


End file.
